


Blame

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is furious, Morgan is impassive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #136](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2116906.html?thread=25866026#t25866026). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

“You killed them!” Sam yelled, gripping tight to Morgan’s lapels. 

Morgan didn’t even flinch. “I understand you’re upset, but if you don’t calm down I’m going to have to call security.”

Sam let go, turned away and marched towards the door, seething with righteous anger but unwilling to end up institutionalized again when he’d only just been allowed back to work.

Didn’t stop him despising Frank Morgan and everything he stood for.

“Deny all you want, but you were there. You saw it happen. You _made_ it happen!"

“Sam, we’ve been through this. That world never existed. We killed no-one.”


End file.
